


[podfic] One Thing

by Annapods



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Rivals to Lovers, kind of a X times they did and 1 time they didn't, recording while sick, so half chain smoker half strangled duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Competition is not limited to Go.Written byThehoyden.





	[podfic] One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46186) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



 

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u4zfg1ejvcorpe1/%5BHNG%5D%20One%20Thing.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Rhea314, for ITPE 2017

Thanks to Thehoyden for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
